1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to achievement awards. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel award plaque and the method of mounting the same on bases of various configurations.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Achievement awards of various types are frequently given to individuals and athletic teams for outstanding achievements in sports such as golf, bowling, tennis, baseball, basketball and the like. These awards include medals, small statues and a number of different types of plaques which frequently take the form of inscribed commemorative tablets.
A very popular type of commemorative tablet or plaque is a plaque constructed from a clear acrylic tablet which is suitably mounted in a vertical orientation on a wooden, marble, or like material base. In many instances a decorative design is carried by the plaque in a manner such that it can be seen when viewing the front of the plaque. When the plaque is mounted in a vertical orientation on a suitable base, the design is readily viewable making the finished article attractive and quite suitable as an award for scholastic or other athletic achievement.
In the prior art the aforementioned types of plaques or tablets are typically affixed to a suitable supporting base by solvent welding or through the use of clips, screws or other types of mechanical fastening means. Exemplary of such a construction is that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,940 issued to Wood et al.
Another novel means for affixing a plaque or tablet to a supporting base is described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/703,019 filed by the present inventor. Because the present invention comprises an improvement upon the inventions described in this latter application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/703,019 is incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
As will become apparent from the description which follows, the achievement plaques of the present invention can be uniquely mounted on bases and support structures of various configurations through the use of a novel connector tang which can be integrally formed with the award plaque or, alternatively, can be formed as a separate unit and then fixedly connected to the award plaque by suitable means.
By using the novel interconnecting means or connector tangs of the invention, the finished products of the present invention can be mass produced in a minimum time at relatively low cost and exhibit superior quality to those made by traditional prior art processes.